halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Mt. Sinclair Cemetery
The Mt. Sinclair Cemetery is located in Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31st 1978, The graveyard keeper Angus Taylor was visited by Doctor Samuel Loomis asking to see Judith Myers' grave. Once they arrived at the plot of Judith's tombstone, they discovered that it had been stolen. Halloween (1978) In November 1978, several people were buried at this cemetery, as they were all murdered by Michael Myers on the very same night that Loomis visited the cemetery. In the film Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, Dr. Loomis badgered Jamie - begging her to help him find Michael - as he asserted frantically: "We both know he's alive. But you know where he is! Why, why are you protecting him?...You can't hide from him. He can always get to you...Today in the cemetery, somebody dug up a coffin - it was a coffin of a nine - year - old girl. What do you think he's going to do with that! Huh? You're nine - years - old, aren't you, Jamie?...Tears won't get you anywhere. Help me to find him. We'll find him together. There's a reason why he has this power over you. Do you ever wonder what it is?" Later on in the film, when Jamie Lloyd was in the Myers house, she ran into the attic and laid in the coffin that Dr. Loomis had mentioned earlier. When Michael approached her, she called him "Uncle Boogeyman" and asked to see his face. Michael took off his mask and shed a tear. But when Jamie tried to wipe it away, Michael went into a fit of rage. Jamie jumped out of the coffin and Michael picked it up and threw it across the attic, smashing it. List and dates of people buried at the cemetery Wednesday, November 6th 1963 *Judith Myers January 1965 *Donald Myers *Edith Myers Friday, November 3rd 1978 *Bob Simms *Vincent Scarlotti *Karen Bailey Monday, November 6th 1978 *Lynda Van Der Klok *Alice Martin *Bennett Tramer *Virginia Alves *Janet Marshall *Frederick Mixter Tuesday, November 7th 1978 *Annie Brackett *Bernard Garrett *Jill Franco *Martin Warner November 1988 *Brady *Kelly Meeker *Earl Ford *Bucky *Mechanic *Shelly *Deputy Pierce *2 police officers *Ted Hollister *Deputy Logan *Attendant J. Black *Attendant L. Evans *2 paramedics *Alan Gateway *Orrin Gateway *Unger November 1989 *Rachel Carruthers *Mountain Man *Tina Williams *Samantha Thomas *Mike *Spitz *Unnamed person killed by Michael *Deputy Nick Ross *Deputy Tom Farrah *Deputy Charlie Bloch *Deputy Eddy Grey *Unnamed officer killed by Michael *Sherriff Ben Meeker *Deputy Tony *7 officers killed by Wynn November 1995 * Jamie Lloyd * Beth (H6 character) * Lunatic * Motorist * 4 unnamed doctors killed by Michael * Nurse Mary * John Strode * Tim Strode * Debra Strode * Doctor Bonham * Doctor Terence Wynn November 1998 * Jimmy Howell * Tony Allegre * Sarah Wainthrope * Marion Whittington * Charles Deveraux * Will Brennan * Paramedic November 2002 * Franklin Munroe * Nurse * Willie Haines * Nora Winston * Charley Albans * Donna Chang * Bill Woodlake * Laurie Strode * Jenna Danzig * Jim Morgan * Rudy Grimes Unknown *9-year-old girl (mentioned in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers) *Son of Alan Gateway (died on October 31, 1978) Trivia *In the Halloween novelization, when Dr. Loomis goes the cemetery to look for evidence as to whether or not Michael Myers has been to Judith's grave site, it is mentioned that he is in Haddonfield Town Cemetery. *Judith Myers was buried in row 18 and plot 20. References Category:Locations